


Desperate Measures

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Engagement, Gen, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: Ezra is in trouble during a space battle, and Hera must make a desperate decision in order to save him.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger and Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 2





	Desperate Measures

Hera's POV:  
Ezra and I we're in the middle of a battle. We were flying X-Wings when we got jumped by a squad of TIE Fighters. We almost had the batch of TIE Fighters dispatched when Ezra got jumped, I went to shoot down the TIE when I realized that my weapons systems had gone down. "Kriff!" I cursed silently, I decided foolishly to not bring a Astromech droid since Chopper was on a mission with the other Spectres. This left me with a choice, either stand by and watch Ezra get blasted into kingdom come, or I can risk my life and ram my X-Wing directly into the TIE fighter. I turn my X-Wing to intercept the TIE fighter. As I approach, I here Ezra say over the radio, "Hera, what are you doing?" I calmly replied, "Saving your life". Seconds later, I collided with the TIE.

Ezra's POV:  
I watched in horror as Hera rammed her X-Wing straight into the TIE Fighter. Less then a second later, both ships exploded, "NOO!!!!" I shouted as I took deep breaths. Hera Syndulla, the Rebel leader who I came to see as a mother, was gone. She sacrificed herself so that I would survive, just like any parent would do for their child. I knew right there and then, that I needed to return home safely, because if I didn't, the Hera's sacrifice would be in vain, and that would be unacceptable. So, I finished off the last TIE, plugged in the coordinates for home, made my hyperspace calculations, and headed for home. Once I landed back at base, I climbed out, and just sat down on the steps, as emotions from what happened took it's toll on me, and I started crying. It took me a little bit too calm down, but eventually I did. While, I was sitting on the steps, I saw the Ghost land, and I knew that I would have to deliver the terrible news that our Captain was gone. "Ezra, where's Hera?" Kanan asked, I took a few breaths to calm myself down, as I got my thoughts in order, "Hera's Gone." "What!!" Kanan said, practicality yelling, scaring me, "How can she be gone?" Once I got ahold of myself, I answered his question. After I finished explaining, they were all in shock, "That's not Possible" Sabine said, in tears. "I'm afraid it is". I said, sadly. Kanan just turned around, without saying a word, and went directly into his cabin, I felt so bad for him, he told me that he had just gotten a very expensive ring that had had the same emerald that matched her eyes, and that he was going to propose to her. Now, he won't get that chance

Hera's POV:  
I got up, after landing safely on the moon that we were over. Once I got up, I looked around, and I saw the wreckage of my X-Wing, and I remembered what happened**Flashback: During the space battle earlier in the day** I made a desperate decision to save Ezra by crashing my bird directly into the TIE. Right before impact, I ejected, and rocketed right out of the cockpit, the force of the explosion propelling me to safety, I then played dead, until I reached an altitude where I could breathe, and then I pulled the rip cord on my parachute, and landed safely. End Flashback**: Great, now what do I do? I'm on an unfamiliar moon, on my own, with no way to contact anybody, I almost wish that I hadn't ejected, and gone down with my X-Wing.

Later That Night: Ezra's POV:  
I was meditating in my room, when I had a vision, I was in the sky, when several ships came by, I couldn't recognize them at first, the I realized that they were the same X-Wings that Hera and I flew with earlier that day, I saw Hera fly her X-Wing directly into the TIE that was behind me, but before impact, I realized that she had punched out, and that she was ALIVE!! Wait, Hera may still be alive!! How is this possible!! I awaken from the vision, and I realize, she's on the Rishi Moon. I quickly get up to find Kanan. "Kanan, I believe that Hera is still alive." But he just stared at me, eyes bloodshot from crying, "That's not funny, Ezra I already miss her, don't give me false hope." But I shake my head, "I'm not, Kanan, because I had a vision." I explain what happened in my vision, he listned intently. "Alright, will go. But if your wrong, you are grounded for a month." I agreed, and we made our way to the cockpit. After making the calculations for hyperspace, it would take us almost 11 hours to get to the moon. 

**Time Skip: 11 hours later**: Kanan's POV:  
We dropped out of hyperspace, and we descended to the surface. Ezra then concentrated on the force, and stuck his hand out. Seconds later, he opened his eyes, she's right up here. Flying a little bit further, I saw smoke, I landed the Ghost, and we ran out. Running out, I saw Hera just sitting down, "Hera!" I call out, she looked at me, and smiled, Love!" She said, and we ran to each other, she jumped into my arms, "How did you find me so quickly" she asked, curiously, I smiled through my tears, it was Ezra, he had a vision about your survival." She had a sigh of relief. "Hi, Hera." There was a voice, we turned around, to see that Ezra was standing there with Zab and Sabine. Sabine started crying joyous tears, as she and Hera embraced in a loving hug. I whispered to Ezra to keep her busy while I got the ring from my room. 

Ezra's POV:  
After Hera finished hugging Sabine and Zeb, Hera turned to me, and I got a bit emotional, "Hera, thank you. Thank you for saving my life." I said, as she took me into her arms, "I'm just glad that you got home, safely, I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't know how to get that TIE off your back." She gave me a kiss on the forehead, and Kanan emerged from the Ghost. Hera and Kanan then turned and face each other. I was saving this for another time, but after I almost lost you today, I better not wait any longer, he then got on one knee, and presented the ring, "Hera Syndulla, will you marry me?" Hera started crying tears of joy, "Yes!!" She said and jumped into his arms, all three of us applauded at the newly engaged couple, the ring looked nice on her. If today taught us anything, it taught us to not take anything for granted, that any day could be your last, and that if you wait for the perfect time, you may run out of time, so enjoy everyday like its your last, and take every opportunity, because you may never get another one.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this story from a Japanese cartoon on YouTube called, "The Cockpit: Kamikaze Stories". The chapter is titled, "Sonic Boom Squadron" I highly recommend watching the cartoon before reading my story, or else it won't make sense. Obviously, I don't own the Cartoon, it belongs to all who made it.


End file.
